Wait for Me in Space
is the 37th episode of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Plot The immense particle emissions produced by 00 Raiser's Trans Am enables Setsuna and Saji are able to hear the thoughts of the people around them. Saji hears a familiar voice - Louise's. He calls out to her, shocked that she is in the A-Laws and vice versa for her that he's in Celestial Being. 00 Raiser then rushes off to the battlefield. Bring/Garazzo attempts to stop them only to be caught off guard by a sudden thought from Setsuna and 00 Raiser amazing performance, able to outclass Garazzo. With his suit extremely damaged, Bring ejected his cockpit attached to his suit's GN Drive Tau, just as Garazzo explodes. 00 Raiser then continues on towards Ptolemaios. Right over there, the constant attacks from the A-Laws make it impossible for Tieria/Seravee to use Trans Am; Lyle/Cherudim is caught off guard by Patrick Colasour, who hold them in a melee lock, as he gives the signal for two other GN-Xs to finish the job. Thankfully, 00 Raiser is able to destroy the two, giving Lyle/Cherudim the opening to punch Patrick. Setsuna then hears Revive's thoughts about "high compressed particle charge complete", and slashes the asteroid Revive/Gadessa was on, forcing the latter to fire his particle attack at him. 00 Raiser is able to avoid the beam, racing up it. Revive/Gadessa quickly brings out his beam saber, declaring he is an Innovator, only to hit a particle mirage of 00 Raiser. The real Gundam comes out of nowhere, vertically slashing Gadessa in half, forcing Revive to eject. Shocked that he was beaten by a human, Revive flees the battlefield. With Trans Am finally at its limit, Saji/0 Raiser detaches from 00, determined to go to Louise but Trans Am had used up the fighter's particles, so it wouldn't budge. On the moon, Ribbons is shocked that 00 is able to use quantization. Wang attempts to ask him what's wrong only for him to slap her, calling her a "greedy little girl." As the A-Laws suits flee the battlefield, Louise contemplates on what she had witnessed; she concludes that Saji was always a member of Celestial Being, having known Setsuna very well. She then has another of her panic attacks, so she takes out her pills. Back onboard Ptolemy, Saji confronts Setsuna, furious that it was because of Celestial Being that she joined the A-Laws. Setsuna tells him to fight to get her back but Saji was believed he was mincing words and refused to become a killer, furiously punching Setsuna before leaving. Lyle then comes in, sarcastically telling Setsuna that he should've done the obvious thing: take responsibility for the battles and promise to get Louise away from the A-Laws. He asks Setsuna is he's fighting to atone for the past; he responds no, as he is fighting for the future. On Kati's space carrier, soldiers clean out Barack Zinin's locker. Andrei asks Louise if she knew a pilot who was in the fight but she denies it. Louise then proceeds to delete all images of her and Saji being together years ago. Meanwhile, Bring receives a telepathic message from Ribbons, saying he is sending Divine and Healing over to them and gives them orders to capture 00 Raiser. On Earth, at a Richiera Kingdom military base, located next to a refugee camp, another beam from Memento Mori is fired, destroying the base and the camp. Elsewhere, Sergei is given an order from Commander Kim to gag any soldiers who had witnessed Memento Mori's firing. This makes Sergei question the A-Laws tactics. Back in space, as Ptolemy 2 races back to Earth, Saji, along with red Haro, attempts to steal the 0 Raiser so he can go to Louise. But remembering the deaths he had caused at Rub' al Khali, he hesitates. As the Katharon fleets go to destroy Memento Mori, the superweapon demonstrates its ability to fire into space destroying half of the Second Fleet. The crew of the Ptolemy notice this from afar; Lyle is extremely furious that the A-Laws would take things this far. Setsuna sees this as how the A-Laws do things, but in retrospect, knew this is the Innovators' work.